Valentine Kiss
by neonquincy1217
Summary: She wanted to give him a decent chocolate this year, and give it without hesitation. But it seems she's about to get more than a 'thank you'… Kaito x Aoko, fluff, humor, rated for language, violence (mostly Aoko's)and subtle hints... and coz I'm paranoid.
1. Valentine Kiss

She wanted to give him a decent chocolate this year, and give it without hesitation. But it seems she's about to get more than a 'thank you'… (AoKaito, fluff, humor, rated for language, violence-well mostly Aoko's-and subtle hints... and coz I'm paranoid)

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here's a late Valentine gift for everyone!~

Before anything else, though... vocab box!~

*Waaai - expression equivalent to 'hooray'

*Baka - idiot (Bakaito - play on Baka and Kaito)

*Aho - moron (Ahoko - play on Aho and Aoko)

*Maa - expression equivalent to 'well...'

*Freudian slip - a mistake in speech that shows what the speaker is truly feeling (source: www_dot_merriam-webster_dot_com )

*endorphin - a chemical that the brain releases, can be triggered by eating specific foods such as chocolates, and it may give one the feeling of being in love (A/N: I read this a long time ago, so I don't really know where I read it)

By the way, I got the title from a Japanese song of the same name. It's kind of cute, actually. It's been ringing in my head for days now. If you search it on youtube, it should be there. So far it has been covered by AKB0048 and various voice actors, but the original song goes waaaay back in the 80's.

* * *

_Tomorrow's a special, special day  
A once-a-year chance  
Oh, darling (doo-wop, doo-wop) Oh, darling I love you~_

That song has been ringing inside Nakamori Aoko's head, mocking her, maybe even insulting her, reminding her over and over what day it is the day after…

_I know, I know, it's Valentine's Day, _she bitterly muttered to that imaginary record player inside her head. _It's funny how time quickly passes._

Aoko walked alone along the shopping district, absentmindedly pacing by every store. So far she has passed by bakeries, coffee shops, departments stores covered in pink, red and white decorations fitted for the occasion, even DIY shops filled with girls, most of them teenagers, busily selecting different colored wrappers, molders (they preferred heart-shaped and teddy bear shaped ones) of all sorts of sizes, lots of chocolate ready for cooking and molding, and ribbons (the ones with patterns sold out real fast). As if dazed, Aoko stopped to watch them, obviously in conflict with herself.

Valentine's Day: it's just another day in the calendar to make her fuss… Oh, how she would want to ask for all the reasons in the world not to. She'd be lying to herself if she told anyone she doesn't have anyone to give chocolates to. In fact there's this one particular guy she's been dying to give them to…

Her best friend, Kuroba Kaito…

But then again, seeing as how popular he is at school, he would probably get tons and still go his merry way not knowing what day it is.

Aoko couldn't help but give a small chuckle on the thought.

_I probably shouldn't give him some… After all, to him, Valentines is just a day when he didn't have to spend money on chocolates._

Inside her head, the events of last year's Valentine's slowly came back to her. The night before, she spent hours trying to make just one _perfect_ chocolate bar for the obviously dense sweet tooth she's been secretly in love with. But the day after, she never got the chance to give it to him at all. It was only after a month has passed, on March 14, White Day, when boys give return gifts to girls for their chocolates, that Kaito finally took it from her, all the while said boy being completely oblivious it was meant to be a Valentine chocolate for him.

_I don't want that to happen anymore, _the voice in her head echoed.

Aoko shook her head violently. Right now she's just one mass of contradictions.

_No, Aoko, that wouldn't be right. That doesn't mean you can't give him one this year. It just means you have to casually hand one over to him and make sure he gets the message._

And so despite her inner predicament, with a nod, Aoko huffed an ample amount of air and proceeded to the shop, streaks of red painting her pale face. _I can do this…_

* * *

"Here's chocolate from Miki-chan, Kaoru-chan, Yuri-chan, Mao-chan and everyone else from last year… Keheeeeh~ I've got twice as much this time!"

Aoko sat on her chair, trying her hardest to ignore Kaito's exultant cries upon the overflowing chocolate bars he carries with him as he entered. As soon as he entered, Aoko looked around the room in hopes of finding distraction. Not too far from her was Akako, displaying her biggest smile as she busily handed out her homemade chocolates to the flock of boys gathered around her seat, Keiko-chan watching agape by the sidelines. At the back of the classroom was Hakuba who was quietly reading a book she assumes to be a detective novel—quite oblivious to everything that surrounded him (heck, he's probably oblivious to the fact that his desk is now full of chocolates). Finally, her eyes once again rested on the magician's approaching form. She felt her stomach cringe on the sight of the colorfully wrapped boxes on Kaito's arms. No doubt, Kaito's famous around campus; he'd probably end up with more than one bag full of chocolate by the end of the day (given that he doesn't eat them all up right away). But the sight just makes her wonder how on earth all those girls gather up their courage to walk up to him and casually hand their gifts to him—to the guy they're having crush with—like it's the most obviously normal thing to do.

_Hand it over to him now, Aoko, _the little voice in her head said, but no matter how hard she wanted to, her body wouldn't move the way she wanted it, and she just kept staring as Kaito started unwrapping a package and munching on the dark-colored sweet.

She must be staring too much as, not too long after, Kaito noticed the girl beside her and grinned widely.

"Want some?" said guy asked her as he handed out the chocolate he just bit off of.

Kaito watched as Aoko scoffed at him before saying, "No! Don't be ridiculous, why would you give away something someone gave you?"

Kaito raised a brow, perhaps wondering why his best friend seems more irritable than usual. "What's wrong with that? The moment they gave it to me, whatever it is becomes mine, doesn't it?"

Aoko blinked a couple of times at the obviously dense person in front of her. As she thought, her best friend doesn't even know what day it is today, casually offering her a piece of chocolate someone else has worked hard on making. She then stared at him with half-moon eyes and asked him, "You _don't _even know what day it is today, do you?"

"Of course I do!" the magician shouted with delight in his voice. "It's the annual get-your-free-chocolate day. Do you think I'm stupid not to know what today is?"

To this, Aoko couldn't help but sigh. With both her elbows on her desk, she muttered, rubbing her temples with her fingers, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me…"

From behind her, the voice of Akako spoke, "Well, I personally think that's pretty cute," she told her as if she can read what's on her mind and added, "Kaito-kun's indifference, I mean… Don't you, Aoko-san?"

For a while, the inspector's daughter wondered how Akako managed to slip her way through the crowd around her seat, but quickly assumed it was not what she should be wondering about. She was completely aware Akako likes her best friend. And no matter how many times she tries to convince her she doesn't feel anything of the sort towards Kaito, to Aoko, it looks as if she's trying to make her jealous with every little thing.

Aoko looked up to meet Akako's gaze. When she did, the red-headed beauty turned her attention to Kaito, placed a hand on his shoulder and presented him a bar of chocolate.

"Here's your Valentine's chocolate, Kaito-kun~" she told him with a hint of seduction in her voice as she laid her gift on top of his desk. And, surprising everyone even further (including Hakuba who suddenly looked up from his reading), Akako planted a kiss on the magician's cheek.

Aoko's mouth fell open upon this display. So did everyone else. Streaks of red grew evident on Kaito's cheeks, plainly shocked by what just happened. He, too, was gaping upon the witch's 'surprise greeting.' Why does Aoko find it so hard to believe a beauty like Koizumi Akako would fall for an idiot like Kuroba Kaito? She felt a blush growing on her face, and a dagger piercing her heart. Just what chance does she have against a girl who can make _everyone _(she's not even exaggerating) fall for her?

"Well, unlike last year, I guess I can let you keep all the other chocolates you got from the others this year," the witch told him with a high-pitched laugh and, flicking her hair back, walked away to the direction of Hakuba's seat.

"KAITO, HOW DARE YOU BEWITCH AKAKO-SAMA!" someone from the crowd shouted.

"YEAH, HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THAT?!" shouted another, jealous of the boy whom Akako fancied, before the witch's admirers begin to flock around her again, but not without striking evil glances on Kaito's direction.

"Oi, oi," Kaito muttered half-lidded to no one in particular as he watched the witch give another chocolate bar to the unsuspecting Hakuba, who's currently blushing like mad. "It's more like she's trying to bewitch me, really."

_I swear, that girl's totally not my type._

From across him, he once again noticed Aoko staring blankly at him. Slowly, his palm reached the cheek Akako planted a kiss on, and he quickly wiped it off with one movement, hoping nobody but Aoko saw him do so. And when her expression didn't change, he couldn't help but scowl.

"Oi, stop staring like an idiot," he started, blushing even redder. "I know what you're thinking."

As if an invisible force pulled her back to earth, Aoko only managed to say "H-huh?"

Poker Face at the ready, Kaito casually uttered, "I don't share my chocolates with anybody," before going back to eating his unfinished chocolate bar.

Annoyed by the magician's comment, Aoko bitterly looked away and added, "Hmph, it's not like I wanted some. I hope you get a terrible toothache eating all those sweets."

"Oh, so you're making fun of me now?" he asked, and leaning closer to her desk, he whispered with a mischievous grin, "Between you and me, I didn't enjoy that kiss, just so you know…" and, poking her by the cheek, added, "So don't go acting all rage-y on me just because you're jelly*, right Ahoko?(*A/N: Kaito's word play on 'jealous')"

Aoko blushed a shade brighter hearing this, as she watched Kaito let out a stifled laughter. Kaito failed to notice this, however, and he added more embarrassing words to his earlier statement.

"Hey, hey, I just thought of a crazy idea. How about I give you* a kiss instead?" (*A/N: Kaito uses 'anata' in this statement, a form of _'you'_ usually used by married couples)

That was all it took to make the inspector's daughter explode in rage. In a mix of anger and annoyance, Aoko stood up, lifted her desk over her head and proceeded to throw it at the guy beside her.

"BAKAITOOOOOOOOO! WHAT IN THE WORLD MAKES YOU THINK I'M JEALOUS, YOU IDIOT?! AND WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I WANT TO GET KISSED BY AN IDIOT, IDIOT?! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A _BAKA_, YOU CRAZY_ BAAAAAAAAAKA_!"

Kaito, as agile as always, quickly evaded the flying desk and positioned his head in between Aoko's legs, allowing him clear view of her underwear.

"Waaai, cherries!" Kaito announced in glee, "I never knew you have a pair of these. You're going for a little more girly designs these days."

"Kyaa!" the red-faced Aoko squealed, stomping her feet violently in the hopes of stepping on the pervert's face, to no avail. Kaito was long gone from there before she even noticed it. "YOU LITTLE PERVERT! I SWEAR YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!"

Like always, as the bell indicating the start of classes rang, Aoko grabbed the nearest mop. And the chase was on.

Well, at least she can forget about how she's going to give him her handmade chocolate… for now…

_Don't act like you know everything…_

* * *

Morning break came, then lunch, and before she even knew it classes were over. Aoko's handmade chocolate remained untouched at the bottom of her bag. One by one students of class 3-B started going home, and eventually, she was the only one left, just staring blankly on her empty desk. One by one the mumbling sounds of chatting and fading footsteps disappeared…

And then silence.

To Aoko, the sound of silence was enough indication no one's around anymore.

It was then she let out a heavy sigh. Her hand automatically reached out for her bag hanging beside her desk, took out the chocolate bar she hid from everyone—even the one it was meant to be given to—and placed it neatly on her desk.

"No good…" she muttered, and then sighed again, her head sinking lower until her forehead hit her desk. As quickly as it did, Aoko looked up again to look at the bar of sweet she worked so hard on the night before.

"Why do I find it so darn hard to give him this?" Aoko asked herself and extended a finger to lightly poke the chocolate repeatedly. For a while, she thought, maybe doing just that might make it grow arms and legs, and it might just run its merry way to its rightful owner. "Not to mention I now failed twice in a row…"

That's right, this Valentines was no different from the one before, when she, too, worked her heart out into making one just because 'she feels pity' for Kaito whom she assumed wouldn't get one from anybody. She sighed once again at the thought.

_I should have just been honest._

Suddenly, a voice from outside made her jump in surprise: someone singing that stupid Valentine song that has been stuck in her head since the night before…

"_Everyone's delighted on this carniva_l –wooh~  
_Take the heart of your boyfriend_ – yay~"

_Speak of the devil,_ she thought to herself, and quicker than her thoughts, she has already put the chocolate back at the bottom of her bag and scrambled up on her feet, just as Kaito entered the room, pathetically singing his lungs out, even adding unnecessary exclamations after every line.

"_Oh baby ~_doo-wop, doo-wop~_ Oh baby Love me dooo!_ – toooo-doodoodoo, wow!~"

He did a couple of twirls before he paused to realize his best friend was still in the room. Tilting his head to one side, Kaito asked her a question to which the answer is but obvious, "Hm? Aoko, you're still here?"

_Act natural, Aoko, _she reminded herself. "Yeah, I was just about to go home."

She watched Kaito stare at her for a while, before he broke off to a carefree "Oh, okay," and proceeded to his desk.

"I thought you said you're going ahead," Aoko blurted out with a stutter, "What are you doing here?"

"Just forgot something," the boy replied whilst rummaging through his stuff. From what little she could see from under his desk, Aoko could make out a note book, several colorful stuff she assumed to be things he use for magic, and the only one that's left from Kaito's seemingly-endless supply of chocolates from this morning: that box she recognized to be from Akako. She watched as Kaito grabbed his notebook, leaving the innocent box behind like he didn't even see it, all the while humming that wretched song without a care in the world.

"Well, since you're on your way out, shall we go together?" she heard him say.

Half-heartedly, Aoko uttered "Sure, no prob," before she followed suit of the magician.

The sun just began to set by the time they got to the riverbanks where they usually walk home together, and that was when Aoko realized something.

"W-wait a minute, you _knew _it's Valentine's Day, didn't you?"

Kaito faked a cough upon this statement. With his poker face at the ready, he turned to look at her and nonchalantly said, "Yeah?"

"And you acted like you didn't," the girl continued, her brows furrowing.

"So?"

"You little devil!" she cried, hitting him on the arm with her bag. "You _did _take advantage of Akako-chan, didn't you?"

Aoko swung her arms wide again, hitting Kaito on the same arm repeatedly. The victim of the girl's fits was forced to curl up in defense.

"OW, no! What the hell–ow!–crazy woman! She – ow! – did what she did, but – ow! – I didn't really react to it, did I?"

Expecting Aoko to swing her bag at him again, Kaito hastily ducked out of the way. The attack he expected didn't come, however, and Kaito was left with staring up at the pissed-off girl's retreating form. Somewhat worried for the young lady's well-being, Kaito followed her shortly, and they made their way to the grassy area by the side of the river.

Arms behind his head, he commented, "Come to think of it, you're kind of moody today. Mind telling me what's up?"

Aoko hesitated for a moment. Was she about to tell him a lie? No, that would be unfair on Kaito's part. Even if he's the densest jerk on the planet, she knows very well he doesn't deserve that. And so, without wasting another second, she sighed and told him, melancholy evident in her soft voice, "Not that I can blame you; Akako-chan's a beauty… unlike me…"

Hearing this, Kaito couldn't help but pout. Seeing Aoko getting worked up over such a little thing, his earlier suspicions of her being actually jealous about the witch flirting with him was realized. With this in mind, Kaito thought it best not to make fun of her this time, but just let the words flow naturally.

"Oi, what's this all of a sudden? Akako might be beautiful," Kaito stopped to crouch over—something he did to make sure Aoko wouldn't notice the streaks of red forming on his cheeks—and continued, "but I'd rather you chase me with a mop all day for flipping your skirt than get smooched for no reason!"

These words made the young lady's heart leap. Whether or not Kaito said that for flattery, somehow, somewhere deep inside her, she knew those words were true. "Th-then, Akako-chan's chocolate…"

Trying his best to sound indifferent, Kaito placed his chin on his palm before he commented, just staring at the scenery before them, "Oh, you saw that? I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings by throwing it away, but I couldn't eat it either…"

_Or rather, I don't want to. Who knows what that witch is up to?_

A moment of utter silence ensued between them, broken only by the steady flow of the river. Kaito used this opportunity to look up at the inspector's daughter. It hit him with unbearable curiosity when he realized she had a wide smile on her face. "Aoko, what are you stupidly grinning for?"

Said girl gave him a giggle and for a split second, Kaito felt butterflies in his stomach.

"It's nothing," she replied, sitting beside the magician. "I realized I was worried over nothing."

_This is it. No more dilly-dallying… _she happily told herself as she reached out for the chocolate bar inside her bag.

"Here," she told him, presenting the piece of sweet in red and white wrappings.

"Hm?"

It was in moments like this that Kaito was truly grateful he worked so hard in perfecting his Poker Face, for if he didn't, he would probably explode (or melt right then and there) from that immense pounding deep within his chest.

"I… m-made it for you," he heard Aoko say, her head tilting away from him, and he slowly reached out for it.

She must be expecting a bigger reaction from him—something like a jubilant 'Yay me! More chocolates,' complete with confetti and colorful handkerchiefs—for when Kaito only managed a dry "Oh, thank you," she couldn't help but stare right back into the lad's deep sapphire eyes, worrying that her gift might not be good enough.

Aoko watched as Kaito completely unwrapped the chocolate right before her eyes, broke a piece and ate it. Doing all that in utter silence, the girl's anxiety rose even higher.

With a trembling voice, she asked him, "H-how was it? Was it good?"

Showing no sign of any emotion, Kaito moved his eyes to look at Aoko.

"You really wanna know?" he asked, handing out the bar in front of her.

Aoko hesitates before reaching out. When she did, Kaito quickly retracted his hand and stuck his tongue out to her. "_Baaaaaka_, as if I'd let you! You gave it to me, after all. You of all people should know how it tastes like."

Aoko turns beet red because of this and, out of annoyance, grabbed the innocent bar of chocolate and shoved it entirely in his mouth, not even caring if he chokes to death.

"_MOU_! A YES OR A NO COULD HAVE BEEN ENOUGH, YOU KNOW!" she furiously shouted as the gagging Kaito (who's turning purple by the minute) struggled for dear life. "KEEP IT TO YOURSELF _BAAAAAAAAKA_, I DON'T WANT IT. THAT'S THE EXACT REASON WHY I GAVE IT TO YOU AT THE FIRST PLACE. I SWEAR, IF I HAD KNOWN I'D GET SUCH HALF-HEARTED REACTION I SHOULDN'T HAVE WASTED MY TIME MAKING ONE," she continued on before her hand reached for his unkempt hair and pulled on it real hard, anyone's scalp would come off. Aoko was giving it all she's got, all because she felt as if the guy before her is only doing this to make fun of her. Her next words, though, completely came out of nowhere…

"FOR GOODNESS' SAKE, WHY DID I EVEN FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AT THE FIRST PLACE?!"

There was one, two, three seconds of stunned silence before Aoko let go of the magician and pushed herself away. Only about one and a half block of chocolate was sticking out of Kaito's lips. This, he immediately bit off, while swallowing that which was already melting in his mouth.

Both paused to look at each other, more from surprise than anything else. Aoko realizes what she just said a moment too late and covered her mouth in shock, her features glowing redder than ever. Kaito, with a face-full of chocolate stared at her like she just grew another face at the top of her head. And he swore to the gods he wouldn't deny to anyone he just felt his heart skip a beat from what the girl before her just told him.

"D-do you... really?"

_Oh, shit. Curse you, Freudian slip_, she thought to herself. With trembling hands making their way to the hem of her skirt, Aoko spoke, stuttering as she did,"I, I- y-you-you f-fforced me to tell you, Bakaito."

Kaito leans closer, even too close for comfort. Upon this, Aoko felt the blush on her cheeks spread all across her face, as she tried desperately to pull herself away, but to no avail. He was looking right at her bright blue eyes, staring at her as if trying to read her mind. He just kept leaning closer to her, until Kaito's features looked blurred. It was at that point when she thought their noses already touched that he quickly pulled away and jubilantly proclaimed, "Hehhh? Ahoko-chan's a girl after all! And I thought you were really just pretending to be one."

Kaito's words left Aoko dot-eyed, she only managed a small "Eh?" _This jerk's clearly messing with me _were the thoughts in her head.

"_Maa_, it's not like you can't help it, really. I'm smart, I'm talented and above all _devilishly handsome_," Kaito declared, enticingly moving his brows up and down as he mentioned the words 'devilishly handsome,' and added, "there's no girl in the world who would not fall for me."

Aoko rolled her eyes upon the statement and sarcastically told him, "Right. Hooray for you, oh great and mighty Bakaito…"

"Why thank you, oh loyal supporter," Kaito exclaimed, half-joking.

Aoko huffed and crossed her arms, her features turning sober: a visual cue that tells Kaito he had to stop if he does not want a solid slap on the face.

"You're so full of yourself, like always," she began, "A-anyway, it's just chocolate. And-and it's Valentines' Day. And I made you one. That's… just what girls do…"

Aoko mentally face-palmed upon realizing she just made another stupid remark. Can things get any more awkward?

Beside her, contrasting the 'I-am-the-unluckiest-person-on-the-planet' aura, Kaito was looking like he doesn't have a single care in the world as he bit the excess in his only piece of chocolate.

"You know your excuses won't cover up what you said just a little while ago. I heard them loud and clear with my own two ears, after all…"

On that utterance, Aoko swore she heard the sound of gongs, indicating her impending doom. Her head sunk to her knees as Kaito continued. _That's true._

"Besides, Valentine's Day never really concerned me, to be honest. If you really, _really _want to give me chocolates, you can do so any day of the year…"

This time, Aoko felt like a metal lid just fell from the sky and landed squarely on her head. From the corner of her eyes, she can make up of Kaito's form twirling what little of what's left of the chocolate in between his fingers. _Yeah, I could, couldn't I?_

"Buuuuut, you should know I don't share chocolate with anyone."

Her head sunk even lower. She really shouldn't have blurted that out. Now it's over even before it begun. He's going to start avoiding her for sure. He's going to start telling everybody how his crazy mop-wielding best friend ended up falling in love with him, and everybody's going to start teasing her about it. Worst-case scenario, she'll be forced to live the rest of her life with a paper bag on her head because of the utter humiliation coming up. Aoko stole a quick glance and saw Kaito tossing the last of the chocolate up in the air and catching it with his mouth, before turning back to her 'fetal' position. Kaito's keen eyes never failed to notice this, and somehow a piece of him regretted making fun of the girl who obviously worked hard on the sweet treat he just consumed. For a moment, he stared off to the sunset, thinking of a way to make it up to her, and without another second wasted he finally thought of something.

Gradually a blush grew evident on his features as he told her with a hint of timidity, "Well, since it's you, I'll let it pass."

Confused with the statement Aoko quickly raised her head to look at his direction and asked a question she never got to finish, "Pass? What do you—?"

It all happened so fast: Kaito hands flying out of nowhere and suddenly appearing behind her head, she being pulled with such force she didn't even have time to react, and a pair of lips cutting her sentence off by landing softly on her own pink ones. Her pupils dilated, face turned red, a bolt of unknown origin made its way up her spine and through other parts of her body, and her young heart that was definitely not her own anymore has found its way to the hands of the very guy who stole it.

A gasp escaped her when Kaito suddenly licked her upper lip, seeking for entry. With no time to think, she let him in right away. Aoko had to hold on to his collar from the immense pleasure mingling with it. She'd be lying if she told anyone she's not enjoying this sensation. His tongue was skillfully moving inside her mouth, as if he's done this sort of thing before, and it was mixed with that bittersweet flavor he so generously gave her, heightening the passionate lock. Heck, she didn't have time to think at all: about what comes after, about whatever people will say, about whether or not this was just a trick of his to make her fall even deeper for him—at that moment, she can only feel. Being able to share her first kiss with the person she loves the most, on Valentines' Day even… She could only wish for time to stand still.

It did not. Gently, her childhood friend pulled himself away and smiled at her like it was the greatest time of his life.

But if anything, it gave her the assurance all this is for real and not just happening inside her head.

"Well?"

"W-well... W-well w-what?"

Kaito let out a snicker upon seeing his best friend's dazed expression and hearing her obviously mechanical reply.

"The chocolate! Given as you shoved the entire bar down my throat, and that piece was the last of it, that's the only way I could've given you some, _baka_."

Aoko's blank gaze went to the water, as if she can find explanation to what Kaito just did by doing so.

"Now, tell me yourself. How was it?" she heard him ask. She was yet to recover from the shock of the sudden kiss, but Aoko's fingers automatically went to her lips.

Aoko licked what little chocolate residue got onto her fingers. When she did, a bright smile formed across her flushed features.

"Sweet."

Kaito couldn't help but grin upon Aoko's words, even if he wasn't sure (heck it doesn't bother him at all) if she was talking about the chocolate…

Or the kiss…

"For the record, yours was the best chocolate I've ever tasted," Kaito complimented as he swayed his head from left to right, feeling pretty good about himself.

Still finding it hard to process what just happened, Aoko sat there staring at the boy before her.

"K-Kaito… What was that for?"

Said boy's features quickly displayed a frown, almost instantly replacing the jovial look he had on a moment ago.

"Keh! Don't make me explain myself, A-ho-ko! Blame it on the endorphin!" Kaito reprimanded her, drilling a finger on her forehead, which caused it to sway forwards and backwards, much like a Bobo doll. Somehow, Aoko's non-reaction is making him feel so darn uncomfortable; he had to let out an awkward laugh.

"W-well I guess falling for an idiot like you isn't that bad…"

Perhaps it was the word 'idiot' that pulled Aoko back to being 'normal,' as a second later, she retorted with her hands turning to fists.

"_What_ did you just call me?!"

She stopped midway as a realization hit her.

"Wait, did you just say…?"

Joyful for his little achievement, Kaito pulled a playful chuckle beyond anything Aoko ever heard, and told her with both hands behinds his head, "Heheheh, you're really cute when you're flustered."

Aoko turned another shade redder on this, if that's still humanly possible… or maybe it's just the sunset painting colors on her cheeks, for unknown to the magician, that same color is also dancing on his visage.

"K-Kaito,"

"On second thought, I guess there's no way I'd ever tell you I like you, Aho~ko," the mischievous Kaito said in a sing-song voice, as he once again resumed poking Aoko's forehead.

"What?!"

Before Aoko could get back to him, Kaito has already stood up and ran away, laughing like a madman as he did. Aoko followed a second later, determined to give him a whack in the head.

"Kaito, get back here!"

"What's that? I can't hear you. The chocolate you gave me made me deaf!"

Forget blaming it on endorphin, the guy is clearly on sugar rush and is acting all crazy. Once again, Aoko turned into one mass of contradictions, all because the person she loves to hate is the only person she's sure to love for the rest of her life.

_I… guess it's not that bad falling for a guy who never ceases to surprise me…_

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, it's one week past Valentines... LOL. And I need to update my other story *becomes paranoid* and I have yet to thank my new favorite-ers and followers *bows sincerely*...

But my bunny wouldn't leave me alone unless I finish this!

"Write it," he demands. "It doesn't matter if it takes you a million years or so to finish a Valentine fic, just write it!"

haha... *awkward laughter*

A~nyways, hope you like my first oneshot in a while... Another AoKaito...

Oh, and I'm considering putting up an extra chapter also, so...

If I get nice feedbacks, I might put it up~ yay!~ (-w-)

**Love lots,**

-neonquincy1217-

**P.S.**

Oh, right, this oneshot was made with reference to Magic Kaito special episode 4: A Witch Sheds No Tears. That's chapter 6 (The Scarlet Temptress) of the Magic Kaito manga, everyone~ Hope you enjoyed reading this one. Til then, nya~


	2. Extra, The Day After

**A/N: **Hey hey!~

As promised, here's an extra chapter *does penguin dance*

* * *

**OMAKE (Extra): The Day After**

Kaito arrived at school in a zombie-like state the day after, and he blames it all on his sweets intake. Instead of the usual 'hello's he usually gets from fellow school mates, all he got were people giving him freaked-out glares as they hurry to get away from where he is.

Same was the case when he entered the classroom. Those who were already inside stopped whatever they were doing to stare at him. With the way he looked like—black eye bags under his eyes, one puffy cheek from a terrible toothache, dehydrated-looking expression, slouched back and an almost blue shade of pale—and the weird moaning sound he kept making, it looked as if Halloween came ten months early.

When he reached his desk, Kaito gracelessly pulled his chair from under it, sat down and leaned face-flat on the table with a much audible thump.

_Uhhh… I don't feel so good… I swear if I see another box of chocolate, I think I'm gonna die…_

"Kaito."

A voice he recognized as Aoko's spoke up. Summoning just enough energy from what little he has, Kaito lifts his head up to look at her.

"Hey, can you help me with something?"

"Ha? Can't you ask someone else?" he whispered feebly, going back to placing his face flat on the table.

"I did, but…"

Another thumping sound, now coming from whatever it is Aoko placed on his desk, was heard. Kaito looked up to see not one, not two, but three huge paper bags of what he assumed to be numerous homemade chocolate.

"You're the only one I know who would be able to finish all these in a short period of time."

Upon seeing the bags, Kaito felt his insides churn in disgust, and rapidly retreated to the far corner of the room, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Wh-wh-wh-what the—where the heck did this ALL come from?!" Kaito screamed as he ogled at the questionable bags resting on his table.

"That's the thing," Aoko told him sheepishly as she made her way towards his best friend, leaving the bags of sweets on the magician's table. "Y-you see…"

When she got to where Kaito is, she tiptoed and whispered something to him. Kaito leaned closer to listen intently to what the lass had to say.

The onlookers, curious as to what this ruckus was about, stared at the odd couple that is the magician and the inspector's daughter. All they managed to get from it, though, was Kaito repeating the last few words his best friend has told him.

"To Kaitou Kid?!"

"Y-yeah… These were all from his fans, but since they didn't know where to send it to, they all sent it to dad's office, hoping he could somehow send it all to him. But… well… you know how dad is…"

"I see," Hakuba butted in the conversation. "So, apparently these are all Valentines chocolate for Kid, and the fans all sent it to Division Three, hoping Inspector Nakamori would somehow be a medium towards him and them. But unfortunately, your old mad became enraged of all the boxes flooding his office."

Aoko turned red in embarrassment upon this, she resulted to staring at the floor tile beneath her.

"Oh, so that's how it is," Akako, who's not too far from where they are, exclaimed. "Instead of sending them all to Kid, Inspector Nakamori asked you to get rid of it. Is that right?"

The inspector's daughter nodded. "I th-thought it would go to waste if I throw them all away, and they're _still '_made with love,' so to say. As much as I hate Kid, I don't want these to go to waste."

Turning to Kaito, Aoko added, "And you _did _tell me I can give you chocolates any time of the year."

_Ugh, you care too much, woman! _Kaito thought, his head spinning in circles.

The magician looked like he was just about to burst into tears. Sure, he's flattered his alter ego got chocolates this year, if he's in his normal state he'd probably go on and on bragging about how great The Phantom Thief is. But for now he's just concerned he might rot all his teeth... or worse, eat a lot and do '_something crazy'_ again. Kaito's pale face turned red upon this, he thought he might overheat.

But then again, can he really say no to her? After all, those chocolates were meant for Kid... and he _is _Kid. He could only manage an awkward laugh as cold sweat trickled down his forehead. The hour of his 'death' (death by chocolate, that is) was fast approaching.

"S-so, can you guys help?" he heard Aoko ask them.

"No problem," was Hakuba's quick reply, just before all the others agreed to help, as they all gathered around to help themselves with the chocolates.

A wide grin formed across Aoko's features and turned to the poor Kaito with glee, "Well then, Kaito, drop by my place this afternoon, will you?"

"W-w-what for?" Kaito told her with a stutter. _Ugh, I think I know where this is going..._

"For all the other chocolates, of course," the inspector's daughter told him in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, placing both her hands on her waist. "You don't really expect _these _were the only chocolates flooding my dad's office, do you?"

From Kaito's comforting little corner, he felt his poor old soul waver and the last thing he saw before fainting was the plain white ceiling, as he muttered something like 'y_ou trying to kill me, Aoko?'_

By the end of the day, practically everyone in class—even Akako, Keiko and Hakuba (heck, even the teachers)—was holding at least one homemade chocolate.

Of course, whatever was left in Aoko's loot goes to the magician (the others from class made sure there was enough for Kaito to last a whole year [excluding the ones Aoko didn't bring to school], because, you know, they're all from Aoko at the first place; it gives them excuse to make fun of him and his 'wifey'), who by the way was forced to spend the rest of the day in the infirmary, muttering to himself like a madman.

_No, no more sweets for me for the next five hundred years._

**END.**

* * *

**A/N:** I'd like to call this chapter "Death by Overflowing Chocolates," (LOL) but decided against it, coz I don't really like the idea of people dying by chocolate... haha

Also, I'd leave it to your imagination as to what happened if ever Kaito really did drop by the Nakamori residence for the remaining chocolates.

Til then, nya!~


End file.
